1920s
The following events occurred in the 1920s: Events *1921: Roderick Plumpton makes the fastest ever capture of the Golden Snitch — three and a half seconds''Quidditch Through the Ages'' - Chapter 7 (Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland) *1922: TongueBurners Ltd is established.Harry Potter Wizard's Collection — Label Collection book *1924: The British Ministry of Magic passes Decree Number 157 of 1924, which established the Educational Decrees.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) - See this image *1925: Armando Dippet is declared Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Circa 1925: Bob Ogden arrests Marvolo Gaunt and his son Morfin for the latter's hexing of Tom Riddle, Sr.. Marvolo is given a six month sentence in Azkaban for assaulting several Ministry employees, while Morfin is given three years for the aforementioned hexing of Riddle.Lord Voldemort, the son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle, Sr. was born on December 31, 1926. Albus Dumbledore stated that Merope and the elder Riddle were married a year before his birth. It is likely that the Gaunt men's arrest took place months before the marriage. *Circa December 1925: Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle, Sr. are married. *c. 1925-1926: Marvolo Gaunt returns to the Gaunt shack, only to discover that his daughter had eloped with the Muggle man. Marvolo later dies of shock and/or hunger. *1926: Brothers Bob, Bill, and Barnaby Ollerton start the Cleansweep Broom Company. They release the Cleansweep One as their first product.Quidditch Through the Ages - Chapter 9 (The Development of the Racing Broom) *March 1926: Merope Gaunt becomes pregnant with her and Tom Riddle Sr.'s son. *1926: Tom Riddle Sr. abandons his pregnant wife Merope Gaunt, who dies in childbirth at the end of the year.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 10 (The House of Gaunt) *December, 1926: Just before Christmas, Merope Gaunt, days away of having her baby and severely destitute, sells Caractacus Burke the priceless Salazar Slytherin's Locket, an old family heirloom. Burke gives her ten Galleons, which Merope happily takes. *31 December, 1926: Merope Gaunt comes staggering up the front steps of Wool's Orphanage, in London. The matron, Mrs Cole, takes her in, and she has her baby in the hour. Merope gives instructions for her son to be named Tom Marvolo Riddle (in honour of his father and his maternal grandfather) and dies. *1927: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, written by Newt Scamander, is first published.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Introduction (About This Book) *Circa 1928: Morfin Gaunt returns to the Gaunt shack from at least his first imprisonment, only to find his father dead and sister abandoned. *1929: The Comet Trading Company is created by Randolph Keitch and Basil Horton. They release the Comet 140 as their first product. *1929: Lady Margaret Nurseries is established.Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films (see this image) Births *1920: Dorea Black to Cygnus Black II and Violetta BulstrodeBlack family tree *1921: Miranda GoshawkHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) *1922: Carlotta Pinkstone *1923: Blodwyn BluddHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) *1925: Walburga Black to Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe *1925: Lucretia Black to Arcturus Black III and Melania Macmillan *1926: Lestrange Sr.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 17 (A Sluggish Memory) *1926: Avery Sr. *1926: Rosier Sr. *31 December, 1926: Tom Marvolo Riddle to Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope GauntWe know that Chamber of Secrets takes place in 1992. Fifty years earlier was 1942. In this year, Hagrid was a third year, and Riddle was two above him, meaning he was a fifth year. 15 years before 1942 was 1927. However, Riddle was born on New Year's Eve, making it 1926. *6 December, 1928: Rubeus Hagrid to a Giantess mother, Fridwulfa, and a wizard fatherIn Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys), Hagrid says he was expelled in his third year, which we learn in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, was in 1942. *1928/1929: Moaning Myrtle"Shirley Henderson Coming Back for GoF" from The Leaky Cauldron *1929: Orion Black to Arcturus Black III and Melania Macmillan Deaths *9 January, 1923: Katherine Mansfield *1926: Misapinoa Blishwick née Black Behind the scenes *29 October 1925 - Robert Hardy, who plays Cornelius Fudge in the movies, is born. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references Category:Decades